gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Murrue Ramius
is a main supporting cast member featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. She is the captain of the Earth Alliance spaceship ''Archangel'', after the original command crew is killed in a ZAFT assault on the Heliopolis space colony, and remains so throughout both SEED and SEED Destiny. History Gundam SEED Assuming command at the suggestion of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Lt. Ramius was shown to be a competent commanding officer with an excellent intuitive grasp of her crew's and her ship's capabilities. While she initially suggested that Lt. Mu La Flaga, the most senior officer present, should command the ship, he declined because his role as one of the ship's only pilots means he cannot stay on the bridge. Promoted to Lt. Commander when ''Archangel'' rendezvoused with Rear Admiral Duane Halberton's 8th Fleet, Murrue descended to the planet's surface and lands in Africa, fighting her way through ZAFT forces commanded by Andrew Waltfeld. The battered assault ship finally made its way to Alaska, arriving several months after leaving Heliopolis , including an extended repair stopover in the neutral Orb Union. Captain Ramius and the Archangel deserted the Earth Alliance after learning they, along with most of the Eurasian Federation forces, were made decoys by the Atlantic Federation to lure the ZAFT forces within JOSH-A before operating the Cyclops System. The reason for blindsiding Ramius was the fact that her crew was "tainted" by having a coordinator (Kira Yamato) aboard, and could not accept him as one of them. Reunited with Yamato - now piloting the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam - Ramius and Archangel joined the Orb forces at the Battle of Orb, trying to defend the island from the Alliance's attempt to forcefully take the country's mass driver. Just before Orb self-destructs its mass driver, Archangel and Orb's ship Kusanagi launch into space. At Mendel they join forces with the stolen support ship Eternal, a ZAFT renegade group led by Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfeld. United against the escalation of violence by both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, they form the Three Ships Alliance, or Clyne Faction. However, the new Archangel-class ship Dominion found their hiding place. Its captain, Natarle, tried to convince Murrue to surrender and discuss their problems with the proper authorities, hoping to avoid a battle with her former CO. However, Murrue responded back about her doubts about the Alliance, since it was being controlled by the extremist group Blue Cosmos. In the Second Jachin Due Battle, the Clyne Faction helped ending the war and avoiding total devastation to both factions. Both sides, led by the radical leaders Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael, were intent on exterminating each other, just exactly as Rau Le Creuset planned for the complete annihilation of humanity. Over the course of the war, Murrue develops a romantic relationship with Mu La Flaga. On the final day of the war, Mu is apparently killed protecting Archangel from her sister ship ''Dominion'''s positron attack. In overwhelming grief, rage and anguish, Murrue orders the Archangel's own positron cannon to return fire, killing both Azrael and Natarle. As the battle continued to rage on, Murrue burst into tears over losing her beloved. Also, Murrue really does care about Kira Yamato, and always acts as a surrogate mother/older sister to him, giving advices and help, whenever and wherever Kira is in trouble. At the very end of SEED, in the epilogue, she is seen sitting alone drinking a cup of tea facing an empty chair where Mu should be sitting, if he were still with her. Gundam SEED Destiny After the war, Murrue Ramius, and most of the Archangel's crew, lived in Orb, and was adopted to its military due to her contributions in the previous war. She worked as the head of Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B, adopting the alias . She met Talia Gladys, as she was being responsible for the repairs of the ''Minerva'', when it arrives from Orb after the events of Break the World. "Maria" was frequently seen in the company of Andrew Waltfeld. After the departure of Minerva, Murrue, along with Waltfeld, thwarted an attempted assassination of Lacus Clyne. After Orb's membership into the Earth Alliance, Murrue reunited the original crew, and relaunched the Archangel, which was revealed to be upgraded to operate underwater. Before departure, they abducted Cagalli from her political wedding with Yuna Roma Seiran. The Archangel mainly involved itself in trying to keep Orb forces from the fighting. Unfortunately, ZAFT misinterpreted their actions as causing confusion on the battlefield. During the Battle of Berlin, the unconscious body of the captured Neo Roanoke was presented to Murrue. To Murrue's shock, Roanoake's physiology was discovered to be completely identical to Mu's, concluding that the Phantom Pain captain was none other than her colleague and lover, Mu La Flaga, who was believed to be killed in the previous war. While Roanoke was still amnesiac, he began to making romantic advances to Murrue, unwittingly rekindling his love for her, making Murrue rather uncomfortable. Eventually, after the exposure of LOGOS, ZAFT decides to eliminate the Archangel permanently. However, Captain Gladys attempted to convince the Archangel to surrender; Murrue, revealing her true identity to her counterpart, politely refused. A furious battle then followed suit. In the end, Murrue and her crew managed to escape destruction by ejecting and detonating one of the Archangel's spare engines as they submerged, in order to convince the Minerva that they have been sunk. They manage to escape to Orb to make repairs. On the Second Battle of Orb, Murrue provided Neo the Skygrasper, accepting that he was no longer the man that she once loved. The Archangel then went on to defend the Orb from the ZAFT fleet, which was after Lord Djibril, revealing themselves to the Minerva. They engaged in a dogfight, in which Neo involved himself, stating that he had a score to settle with the Minerva. ''Neo then blurted out that he will help the ''Archangel defeat the Minerva, saying he's the man who "can make the impossible possible," which Murrue recognized as Mu's signature line. Soon enough, Murrue ordered the Archangel to submerge, discouraging the Minerva from attacking and enabling them to attack the underwater ZAFT fleet. When Djibril fled into space, the ZAFT forced to withdraw from Orb territory. Subsequently, Murrue herself, along with the crew of the Archangel received special promotions from Cagalli, joining Orb's 2nd Space Fleet. At this point, Murrue became the full-fledged captain of the Archangel, a post she filled in an unofficial capacity during her Earth Alliance days. At the final showdown in the Battle of Messiah, Murrue and Talia once again faced off against each other in a fierce battle. At this point, Mu's memories of Murrue fully returned at last, when he saved her and the Archangel from the Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon by using his mobile suit as a shield, much like he did in the previous war. This time, Mu survived without a scratch, thanks to his ORB-01 Akatsuki's reflective beam coating, which allows the Akatsuki to neutralize most of the positron blast, while the remainder was blocked by the Akatsuki's beam barrier, followed by disabling the "Tannhäuser" with its "Shiranui" Space Pack. With Mu's memories returned, Murrue was seen to have tears of joy. Murrue ordered to have the Archanagel barrel-rolled over the Minerva and fired its Gottfrieds over the Zaft ship, completely disabling its weaponry. As the Archangel passed by the damaged Minerva, Murrue paid her respects to Talia Gladys with a salute in an acknowledgment. At the end of Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Murrue and Mu are seen together at Orb, watching the sunset. Relationships Kira Yamato Murrue holds Kira in a very high esteem for all of his battle capabilities, pure intentions and care, and she always acts as a surrogate mother/older sister to him, as much as it's very evident that she calls him affectionately "Kira-Kun" in the original Japanese animation. She often offers advices and protections to Kira with her tender motherly/sisterly love and care for such a reason. Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke Throughout the courses of both First and Second Alliance-PLANT Wars, Murrue and Mu have developed a steady romantic love relationship with each other. During the final days of the First Alliance-PLANT War, when she sees Mu's Strike Gundam destroyed right before her eyes, as he blocks the "''Dominion''"'s attack, she immediately falls into deep despair, devastation, desperation, distress and distraught thoughts of losing her lover, so she orders the ''Archangel'' to return fire, and hence destroys "''Dominion''". When she finds out Mu is still alive, after he's been captured during the Battle of Berlin, during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, this time as Neo Roanoke, albeit he couldn't recognize her, she feels very devastated and bursts into tears for that particular reason. She sends him away in a FX-550 Skygrasper before the Second Battle of Orb, believing that Mu is really gone for sure. Ultimately, however, after Murrue releases him from the Archangel, Neo chooses to return to support the Archangel against the Minerva during the Second Battle of Orb, much to Murrue's surprise and delight, in the course of which he repeats Mu's assertion that he can "make the impossible possible" and has a brief flashback of the emergency landing Mu made on the Archangel during the Battle of JOSH-A. Following the battle, Neo confides in Murrue his doubts about his identity, confessing that he's returned because something within him knows about her, and asking to remain on board the Archangel. Murrue consents to his request, and Neo is thereafter commissioned as a captain in Orb's military. Neo is given the ORB-01 Akatsuki from Cagalli Yula Athha when the Archangel returns to space and docks at Copernicus City. He goes to Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Meyrin's rescue, when they run into an attempted assassination on Lacus on a recon mission. However, as he arrives in the Akatsuki, Meer Campbell, is shot dead by her own bodyguard as Meer tries to protect Lacus from harm. Neo later regrets for not getting there in time, as he speaks with Murrue about that incident. During the attack on Station One, he uses the Akatsuki as a shield to protect the Archangel from the Minerva's Tannhäuser positron cannon in a mirror of the events of the Second Battle of Jachin Due; this time, the Akatsuki's reflective armor enables the mobile suit to survive the blast, and in the process, Neo regains his memories as Mu. Speaking to Murrue, he promises never to leave her again, and states that they should hurry up and finish the battle so they can go home, to which Murrue tearfully and happily agrees with him. Following the destruction of Station One, the recovered Mu joins Athrun Zala in destroying the Requiem before it can be fired upon Orb. At the end of Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Mu and Murrue are seen together at Orb, watching the sunset. Gallery seed_chara_665x731_02.png|Gundam SEED Character Sheet Gundam_info_Character_Sheet_Murrue_Ramius.png|Gundam SEED Destiny Character Sheet Murrue-Ramius-05.jpg|Earth Alliance officer uniform Murrue_Ramius_Gundam_Seed_Destiny_Phase_08.JPG|As Maria Bernes Murrue10.jpg|Orb military uniform Gundam_Seed_v5_075).jpg|Murrue ordering the firing of Lohengrin at the Dominion in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (Manga) Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 053.jpg|Murrue and Neo Roanoke as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Novel) Murrue and Natarle Illustration.jpg|Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel Illustration Murrue Ramius Uniform Full body.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Murrue Ramiusl Super Robot Wars X-Ω 2.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars T Character Face Portrait 434.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars V MurrueBattleDestiny.png Trivia *According to some sources, she was a school teacher before the war, who held a reserve commission in the Earth Forces. *Her name could be an allusion to Marko Ramius, from "The Hunt for Red October". In the Tom Clancy novel and movie, Marko was the captain of the submarine Red October. While the reference could be a coincidence, the fact that the ''Archangel'' now has submarine capabilities, and especially her defection from the EA to Orb (Marko defects from the Soviet Union to the USA) shows that it could be an intentional reference. *Both incidentally and coincidentally, Murrue's English voice actor, Lisa Ann Beley, has also voiced as Sumeragi Lee Noriega in Gundam 00 and Relena Darlian / Relena Peacecraft in Gundam Wing series. *As the entry of SEED series in Super Robot Wars since Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 (which is shift the position of UC series as the most dominant Gundam series in Super Robot Wars), Murrue also took Bright Noa's role as the captain of the main mothership from Gundam series. *The elongated hexagonal pendant she often has something to do with her father. It is more likely, due to Mu's initial reaction to is, a token given to the family, from the military, of fallen mobile armor pilots. The alternative possibility (with no evidence) is that it belonged to her father. *Murrue shows many similarities Star Trek Character, Dr. Leonard McCoy. They both act the reasonable and passionate member of their respective Power Trio, balancing out the cold, heartless logical thinking. She also has a love/hate relation with Natarle Badgiruel, as McCoy had with Spock, for they would both argue amongst each other with clashing ideals, yet still respected each other as a friend and collage. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny